Mind Games
by Lucydolly22
Summary: The boys go to a town where someone is causing people to hallucinate before killing them. When the boys are targeted they must enlist the help of Bobby before the hallucinations get the better of them. hurt/limp Sam hurt/limp Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so i know i have another story to finish but this story wouldn't leave me alone so i wanted to give it a try. Its set somewhere in season 2. Not Beta'd all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: The boys go to a town where someone is causing people to hallucinate before killing them. When the boys are targeted they must enlist the help of Bobby before the hallucinations get the better of them. hurt/limp Sam hurt/limp Dean  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sad i know. But then the boys would have quite long ago from abuse.  
**

Dean had woken up to some pretty crazy shit in his time, but this was certainly the weirdest, and the most enjoyable.

As he slowly regained consciousness Dean was aware of someone softly caressing his body with warm, soft, velvet-like hands. Dean's first instinct was to panic, but as he slowly cracked open his eyelids and squinted into the warm afternoon sun he became aware that it was a gorgeous curly haired blonde who was softly caressing his bare chest and planting soft kisses all over his body.

'Hey sleepy-head' she said in a voice that was smooth as silk.

'Hey yourself' Dean replied, a dopey smile planted on his face. _This is one hell of a way to wake up_ he thought to himself, his smile widening into the charming million-dollar smile that had won the hearts of millions of women.

Despite his slightly blurred vision, Dean was able to take in her tight, very low-cut t-shirt and her mini shorts that perfectly formed curves and engrossed himself in the thought of spending a night with such a beauty as this.

"Dean?" She said in the voice that was so warm it could have melted butter. Mmmmmmm butter, his mind was suddenly overtaken with images of having her lick the warm, sticky substance off his abs.

"Dean" she said with a tinkling laugh that sounded like water running smoothly down a babbling brook. "Dean" she said again, slapping him playfully.

"Dean!" she said more forcefully, slapping him a bit harder across his left cheek. " Would you stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat" she said with an annoyed look plastered on her once charming face.

"Wha?" he said in confusion as he was suddenly ridden with the mother of all headaches. He groaned loudly as the once gorgeous blonde sitting on top of him, grabbed his shoulders none too gently and decided she would shake the living daylights out of him which didn't do any favors for his headache.

"Ya dang Idjit, would you please focus here. What happened, where's Sam?" All of a sudden, the young blonde transformed into a gruff old man with a dirty ball cap sitting on top of his balding head.

"Wha' the, Bobby?" Dean said, suddenly very confused about what was going on. If only his damn head would stop wring maybe he could focus long enough to figure it out.

"Who were you expecting the tooth fairy? Would you please tell me what going on, one minute your calling me in hysterics with some crazy story about how you were being attacked by girls, the next I find you here on the floor looking at me like I'm the best thing since a Hot Fudge Sunday" Bobby said in his familiar gruff voice while he helped Dean off the floor.

Dean was suddenly bombarded with images of screaming girls, a giant bunny and his brother's terrified face. "Sam" he said so quietly that it was barely a whisper. "We gotta find Sammy" he said looking around at their surroundings in hysterics.

"Don't worry son we will. Now, what's the last thing you remember"…

**It's really short I know but then I wanted to see what the response was, promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**So Good, Bad, a Tragedy review and let me know. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people.**

**Okay I'm really sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter but i thought i should let you know that I'm having major writers block with this story. Thing is i only had a short snippet of the story in my head when i started it, that idea is pretty much the first chapter sooooo, basically I'm stuck. Truth is i have no idea what the monster should be.  
**

**Sorry for that, but I've left you guys hanging long enough that i thought you deserved to know why another chapter hasn't been posted. Also what i really wanted to know is whether you guys had any suggestions for where you want the story to go and what the monster should be, because I've got nilch.  
**

**Okay so if you guys have any idea's please send them in a review, otherwise I'll just assume the no one cares and leave Dean and Bobby racing to find Sam.  
**

**p.s. this is not a desperate plea for reviews I'm just really stuck.  
**

**p.p.s. for those who are following Curiosity killed the Cat i will hopefully have another chapter up this weekend, did a lot of writing during the holidays its just all on paper and I'm too lazy to type it up, but i promise I'm getting there, i know you guys have been waiting twice as long.  
**

**-steph :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3- Authors Note

Hello People.

Ummmmm so its come to my attention that this story has gained some interest.

However i must admit that i am at a major road block with this story. When i created it i really only had this scene in mind which is what is posted in chapter 1. I really don't have many ideas for this story beside that.

So im going to try something that was done by the magnificant Disasteriffic Kaz where the readers suggest what they want to happen in the story.

So if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen in the story based on the first chapter. Send me a reveiw and i'll try to put a story together. If not, well i think its safe to say this story is a bust.

Yep so see ya's.

-Steph


End file.
